nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NOBODY
Hello reader! Welcome to my talk page, the place where you can talk to me. I read and reply to messages every day, and will reply to you between 6-24 hours of you messaging me. I answer any types of questions, from when I can play video games against people over the internet to questions about the wiki. Ask away! Also, please note that I may not answer messages in the morning, as in the morning when I come on the computer, I peek at the , then begin doing my schooling. During the afternoon, I will answer and read messages only after I finish browsing the , as I have had a tendency in past years of looking at messages, browsing the recent changes, then forgetting I had a message to answer. Lastly, please do not ask if I can go on the chat. I personally am very against the chat, as I find some users here spend too much time in it. Also, it is very time consuming and goes against the scope of the Wiki. ---- Pixel Love Wiki The top navigation hasn't been updated in a while, thought you should know. Also, I was wondering if you lost interest in Pixel Love games now. 00:59, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, although I think Tobe's Hookshot Escape, Sheepwalk and Photon Baby are some of the better recent ones so far. 19:04, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Bothersome chat If chat bothers you, you can hide it from the right rail by adding .ChatModule.module {display:none !important;} to your personal CSS. 23:12, September 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Help with citing BANG! There, please pick up your 1 ammo BANG! crate containing the link to the comment that says "Fur Ball was the original development title". It actually won't make much of a difference to the viewer though, except that the comment will be highlighted for a brief moment. It's not that long a post. Also, while I did consider creating a page about Furball when I first heard about it on Nicklen's Facebook page, I chose not to. I felt that the sources were very scarce, and Nitrome just hasn't given any information about this mysterious game. Besides the email I received, there is only Lee Nicklen's Facebook post. To me, email isn't a verifiable source because it is not publicly available for everyone to see. Sure, you could directly quote an official Nitrome email, but then how would all the other users know the quote is authentic? If Nitrome has another "Questions" section on Facebook, I will ask them about Furball. 23:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) HideRedirects If you're interested in starting your Project:Review early, I've put in a JS code from Dev Wiki that can hide redirects in . It'll leave gaps on the page, but it will make them a lot easier to find. Speaking of which, Project:Rename is basically complete. There's a few left that I'm unsure of whether to rename or not, such as pages from Graveyard Shift and a couple others from games I'm not too familiar with. The Mega Mash lists of enemies are being nominated for deletion, and it seems as though they will be deleted soon, so they don't require renaming. 05:20, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article I reccomend you take a look at the Featured Article page, and judge some nominations, as it seems to be suffering neglect. 20:38, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome table I saw you used the test wikitable of my sandbox and you tested it on the boys page. If you want, I can make a template with the things you want to add. Bye! 15:50, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know, but maybe I could make a chart with the items of the pirates and enemies in the level. What do you think? 19:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I meant I could make the inventory card as a template. It would show the objects of your team members, the enemy members. Anyway, I forgot that it would be hard to know the enemies' weapons. 11:25, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, you can use it, but first, I'll make a template so the coding on pages would be shorter. I already know how I'll make it so it will be easy to read and use. :) 13:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I created it, but it's WIP at the moment. I'll show you how it works: 13:34, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Finished The template is finished and has a explanation on the page. I'll edit the boys page so you can see an example of how it works. 14:57, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! I tried to bold only the numbers that wasn't zero, but I couldn't. Also, now it isn't necessary to include extra parameters. :) 20:06, September 16, 2012 (UTC) NOBODY, when was there a non-touchscreen iPhone?SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 01:01, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :The iPhone was the forerunner of today's touchscreen smartphones. iPhone was the first. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 05:46, September 18, 2012 (UTC) YES! I just read it and when I was opening Internet I remembered that I suggested that game, and maybe Nitrome read my comment. YAY! Yes, they did it!! Finally, I read on the blog post the thanks to me!!!! :DDD P.S. Five is a really nice game that I played and completed a week ago, and I really liked it! 17:41, September 24, 2012 (UTC) NoWalkthrough + While some game pages do not need walkthroughs, videos are not necessarily walkthroughs. In the case of mini games or the ones you described in the template documentation, videos can show players one way to complete a level or what the game overall looks like. I don't believe a template is needed to be on a page that you feel doesn't need a video; someone might add one to the pages you described in the future and you and the rest of the users here might find it works better on a page than without. Lastly, I do respect your opinion about chat, but I would kindly ask that you stop telling other users that they're "wasting their time" on chat in your edit summaries and blog comments. While we do encourage users here to be bold and edit articles, they should not feel forced to do it. Some users find chat helpful to get quick help and discuss improvements to the Wiki. It doesn't happen all the time, but it does occur. Think of it like blog posts: users use them to communicate Wiki related subjects but sometimes users use them to communicate subjects on a more social level. Wiki related blog posts can be helpful to the Wiki, and while social blog posts can seem to inhibit editing, it is still allowed. Sometimes, the users on the chat module are not currently in the chat. I find the cache can be slow in giving the most up to date results on who is currently chatting. Thus, you may be thinking that a particular user has been in chat for three hours straight when he or she left two hours ago but the right rail does not show that. Don't get me wrong - I am fine with your opinions being expressed on your talk page currently. I'm not even asking you to ''like chat or tell other users to go on it. There is a fine line, though, where such an opinion can be expressed. 02:02, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Asking Hey Nobody, good thing I remembered. I have a few questions from you. Is it only allowed to ask you about wiki industry? -Frostyflytrap (talk) 13:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Videos Because videos aren't always meant to be walkthroughs. In the case of Mutiny, for example, they simply show what the level is like - the opponents you face in the level, where they are placed, etc. They show you a certain strategy that can be used in that particular level and the player can pick up these strategies seen in the walkthrough to apply it when playing the game. Videos aren't always meant to be walkthroughs, they show strategies, the overall structure of a level. I just don't think a template is necessary to add on pages that you don't feel require video walkthroughs. Maybe bring it up in a discussion if a user adds them, and then make a template if there are problems. Maybe someone will add video walkthroughs to a page and they will have a reasonable explanation that you might not be seeing yet. By the way, I was referring to action=history}} this edit when I talked about your chat opinions. It wasn't meant to be an angry command, but I did find it quite insulting to the other users of the community and felt that it would do more harm than good if you kept it up in the future. And also, if you don't like chat, really stay off it. I was also going to bring up the times you entered to tell other users there to get off, but I was only there for two instances. A user did tell me you said it otherwise, and I would have left an earlier message had you done it again. You're more than welcome to use the CSS code on your personal CSS page to stop you from poking around it. But if you are allowed and want to go on and converse just for a few minutes...I'd happy to see you there. Not forcing you though, just to let you know. If you keep visiting chat to tell other users to get off it...well, that does sort of send a contradictory message, don't you think? 01:45, September 29, 2012 (UTC) deleted fanart Oops, NOBODY. The image you have just deleted belongs to a new user. So as to not alienate them, we should explain our image policy to them and suggest he upload it to Nitrome Fan Fic instead. Moreover, he may require our assistance to add the image from Nitrome Fan Fiction onto his Nitrome Wiki userpage. SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 20:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry for being not able to help out as much... my promos are still on. I'm still studying as I type. Thanks, NOBODY. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 20:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: The dangers of multi-tasking =O Time to sleep... SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 21:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome Universe Hi Nobody! It's Aye here. I'm glad I inspired you to continue your blog at the Nitrome Universe. I was wondering why you hadn't updated it in a while, especially with all of the new things going on at Nitrome. Anyway, good luck with your site! Ayernam (talk) 22:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) In denial Well, I'm glad you at least solved one of my worries. I was beginning to think you'd go on a chat ban rampage some time soon, restricting users from entering chat to force them to edit. I did witness you enter chat twice to say something along the lines of that. Even though I didn't make a screen capture, I can recall you entered and said: "Why are you all chatting and not helping out with the Wiki?" That was followed by you saying, "Why am I in chat and not helping out with the Wiki?" Then you asked me to ban you, which I'm not able to do even if I wanted to. The second time, you left a long message. I can't remember it word for word, but you said something about how you clicked on the "Chat" link on the Wiki navigation because you wanted to see what it does and you concluded the message with, "get off chat and help out with the Wiki". It was then that I heard (or saw, since you can't really hear anything in chat) that you had said something like that several other times. Anyways, regardless of whether you did visit chat to tell other users to get off or not, you don't need to enter chat regularly to check out if it's broken if you still feel it "goes against the scope of the Wiki" and a waste of time. If chat is broken, it will probably be one of two reasons: a) messed up JS chat codes (currently JS is reported to not work in any chat) b) a glitch on Wikia (which would be witnessed by the other active users in chat and reported via ). One thing's for sure: you are right about not making sense. Have you been using your confusion lately? 07:45, September 30, 2012 (UTC) : The chat is an important part of our vibrant community though. It's like a place to develope rapport and relations. Besides, not everyone who goes on chat is here to edit. Yes, I know perhaps we should spend more time editing but hey, we Nitrome Wikians even play the same games and compete with each other on chat. We even create fan fiction raps there. What's the harm in that? The chat does play an important role in bonding Nitrome Wiki. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 10:24, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :I felt like I'd be leaving too long a message on this talk page, so I thought I'd break it into two. Regarding video walkthroughs: pictures are nice to show what the level looks like, though they aren't usually better at explaining how to complete a level as opposed to a video. The main concern I found with pictures in place of video walkthroughs is where to place them on the page. A lot of text per level section needs to support each individual thumbnail if the pictures are directly placed on the page with , for example. For Silly Sausage, I tried putting all the captures in a separate section in a gallery, but I find that is more difficult to refer to the capture while reading the levels section. :This discussion reminds me of an earlier blog post that didn't carry out too far. I guess it just depends on what game the page is about. All Nitrome games are different, so the page layout can't always be the same. Maybe a huge level map works better for some articles than others. It just depends. 07:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC) A ''guide on our policy Hi NOBODY! You added a "tutorial" about embedding images to the policy, and I think it could be better on another page/subpage about that. Maybe you could add it to the Tutorials. That looks like a suggestion rather than a rule, so I think we should remove it from the policies. Do we move it to another page? 11:00, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New user Hello NOBODY! When I came here today, I saw that a new user, Tiff or Nick, uploaded a lot of personal images (from other wiki) and created some project pages without getting permission (e.g. requests for emoticons, featured page (this one already being here)). You cannot see it now, because I had to delete all, but it was only to let you know. 12:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Citations format First off, even though your last message was unfinished, allow me to say that the intention of of what I told you was not to accuse you, but to make yourself aware of your actions. I do remember you visiting chat and only asking about why everyone was chatting and that they should help out with the Wiki. Yes, a lot of things are said in chat that even I myself don't remember sometimes. I know that you're a great admin and your intentions are to help out the Wiki, and we're all not perfect. That's all. ---- Now, I noticed that your format for referencing material is quite different from mine. I'm thinking this should be sorted out, one way or another, so we can get some consistency in terms of the way references are presented. A few points I wanted to bring to your attention: #Is linking Wiki pages (ex. Nitrome blog) necessary when making an in-line citation? I always felt the only thing that should be a link is the reference itself. It implies the Wiki page is also a citation, which it is not and should never be. #Quoting from the reference is usually used to help guide readers to where the information comes from. If the blog post, for example, is a few paragraphs long, it does not require a full quotation. The same goes for if the title itself pretty much explains the reference. #That being said, I'm not sure if using bold is necessary in quotations. I try to use it sparingly. #Should images be used as citations? Linking them leads to an error URL, which in turn makes each viewer of the reference "double click" to see the image. I'm taking a look at some of these images, Magic Touch in particular. Some images have references that are barely visible. I understand that this is an official Nitrome image. I've never seen images being used as references, but that doesn't necessarily mean they can't be used. Anyways, that is all I wanted to ask about. Citations, and how to format them. Maybe a citations template (ex. this) could be used. 06:14, October 4, 2012 (UTC) So we are featured already... http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wikia_Gaming_Footer?diff=prev&oldid=762844 SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 17:36, October 5, 2012 (UTC) o.0 are you looking for a front page/spotlight feature then? Why the blue text? SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 17:50, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Nick's sig fixed. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 18:05, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Notso fast I was wondering if you planned on finishing this first, which is why I'm delaying. =D 22:41, October 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Fantastic Work! Thanks Nobody! I worked hard on trying to make the Gates page "wiki-worthy" by looking at other pages on the wiki that had to do with Hazards and using their format. Then, I remembered that I had completed Knuckleheads, so I decided to go back and add a picture. Overall, it turned out pretty good! I appreciate your recognition of my efforts, as well as your helpful tips! As for WALL-E, that is so awesome that you like it too! WALL-E is my favorite movie of all time- I love the characters, the robots, the future setting, the theme, and especially the music and sounds used for the characters. My favorite character is Auto (obviously). I love his multitude of tools, and his supreme control over every robot on the Axiom. Finally, I guess the content you're talking about is the ending to the Steamlands Player Pack. As I have told Santi before, and you may have seen on my user page, I have completed every game on Nitrome, (except for two) and have recorded the endings of all those games, whether they are in the form of a picture or a video (it wasn't easy!). I plan to go through every game and add endings where needed, as well as add in articles where needed. I also could do some video walkthroughs on levels. Anyway, thanks again Nobody. See ya! Ayernam (talk) 16:28, October 6, 2012 (UTC) SPP and Games that Irk Me The games I have not completed are Graveyard Shift (I am stuck on level 5 at the end, with the hive of spiders) and Pest Control (I can't seem to beat the levels in the last stage with the glowing mites, fireflies, and wasps). I find the levels that I'm stuck on really difficult, as well as the games themselves. Which is really weird, because as a person who has completed Hot Air and Nanobots (two of the hardest games on Nitrome, as stated by the Nitrome Wiki, your website, and many, MANY Nitromians), I actaully found them ''easier! ''I think that's because I am a sort of patient and determined kind of gamer, and not one that is good under a time limit or sense of pressure. I agree with you on the ending scenario- as I said, I'm going to go through all the games and add their endings (I already did Hot Air and Sandman). Don't worry, I'll add the ending of the Steamlands Player Pack too! It's just that I had just found the Steamlands Wiki, and was excited about it, so I wanted to add something they didn't already have. Although it's kind of a pain, since I took pictures of all the endings using .JPG, so now I have to make copies of all of them under .PNG. It might take a while to do that, though. Oh, and that reminds me. Did you know that you actually helped me in my quest to record all of the endings? At first, I would always hate having to record the endings of games like Toxic 2, Final Ninja, Hot Air 2, etc. All of these endings were videos. Before I had learned of screen recording applications such as Screen Recorder, I would always have to laboriously win the game and take a Snipping Tool of only one slide of the ending. I would then save the picture, win the game again, open Snipping Tool again, take a picture, save it, and repeat. Do you know how many times I won the game Toxic 2, just to get all of the slides of the ending? (Poor Mother, getting killed over and over again!) Anyway, one day, I was looking at your website, the Nitrome Universe, and I was looking at the endings tab. I saw that you had used Screen Recorder to record the endings of several games, and I was amazed. How come I had never thought of that? From then on. I always used Screen Recorder to record video endings. Anyway, so you saved me a lot of time, Nobody. Thanks! Ayernam (talk) 19:25, October 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: SPP and Games that Irk Me Thanks Nobody! That video certainly proved the fact that level 5 is actually completeable! ;) I will again try to progress farther in the game, hopefully now to some success. (Although I will probably get stuck again on a later level, as you said it only gets more difficult.) Ah, well. One step at a time, right? That's the way to go. Anyway, hope to talk you later, Nobody! Ayernam (talk) 22:21, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Double Edged Hey Nobody! Can you take a quick look over at the Double Edged page for me? I have been working really hard on it for the couple of days (as you can see from the revision history page for Double Edged), trying to address all of the issues that were mentioned in the "Poorly Written Page" template at the top of the article. I think now the article is pretty ship-shape and ready to float on its own. Thanks! Ayernam (talk) 20:31, October 7, 2012 (UTC) So that u fingers don't have to work 2 much Hello Ace trainer Ness! Be careful where you put your punkin pie! My Biberal name Mannix nearly ate the foil! Now, since I have captured your Sneasle, you must view this link and agree to pay the ransom price! --Grammar Cat (talk) 00:50, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanksgiving 2012 Hope you have a great Thanksgiving! 05:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:Related videos Ohhhhhhhh! Now I remember what I was going to make the forum about...yeah. Me and RSK kinda talked this over in chat, but you weren't there =/. Yes, it was me that added the Related Video module. I was going to talk this over in a forum, as well as proposing a video policy (similar to the one for photos. So pretty much, no personal/not Nitrome-related videos). I don't see how we would "anger anyone" (except maybe the example with Mr. Moorish), but if they upload some obscene video, it would would be the same as uploading an obscene photo using the Recent Photos. And, the same as we would with an obscene photo, we would delete the video file. I don't see how anyone could abuse this any more than an obscene photo, but I do apologize for not asking the whole community first. 23:32, October 8, 2012 (UTC) P.S. If a user saw an inappropriate video on the module, they would have to click on it to play the video, so they would have had to consciously click on it and watch it to be scarred from coming back. They wouldn't click on it if they were so immature (I '''am not' using that as an insult. I just couldn't think of another word than immature) that it made them never come back. The Order of Release of Nitrome Games To NOBODY, NTPYTO, & Ayernam Hi. I noticed that there was some confusion as to which was Nitrome's first game, Nitrome's second game et cetera. The truth is, we don't know. We don't know if Four Play really is Nitrome's first-released game. You see, before Nitrome started publishing self-designed flash games on their websites, while they were still starting out and surviving, Nitrome earned money by making flash advertgames for other companies. Advertgames are games made for the purpose of promotion of a product. We don't know how many of these advert games Nitrome has created. As such, we are unable to conclude whether Hot Air is actually Nitrome's tenth game, or so on, et cetera. We only know that they currently count their number of flash browser games on Nitrome.com. That's why. SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 16:57, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Nobody! Ayernam here. I have to agree with SQhi and his correction on the Sandman page. I think Nitromians would get confused if we tried to tell them Sandman was the third Nitrome game. However, saying that it is their second flash game makes it less confusing, plus it's technically true. Secondly, SQhi also informed me that creepy people out there can now access my location through the accidental comment a posted on my blog post. He told me that only an admin can delete a comment on a blog post. Would you do that for me, please? (It's the comment after SQhi's first comment.) It was an accident, and I really don't want to be stalked. Finally, with all the frenzy going on about the new video module, I just remembered something: I don't know how to post videos into articles, much less into spoiler templates! I tried asking Santi about it two times, but he never responded (he told me how to upload pictures though). So can you help me with that as well please? It is necessary in order for me to complete my whole "add endings to game articles" project. Thanks! Have a great day! :) Ayernam (talk) 19:17, October 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: A little tip Thanks, Nobody. I will make sure to use WIP templates in the future. For some reason, I thought only admins could use them, so I was not sure if should put one or not. In any case, thanks for your tip and have a great day! Ayernam (talk) 22:55, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Beginnings Hey, Nobody! I have a question. When I add an ending to a game article, should I also add the beginning, or introduction, as well? I saw that some game articles have an introduction section, and sometimes, to a reader, knowing the beginning helps them understand the game more. Anyway, that's all for now. See ya! Ayernam (talk) 00:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC) NoWalkthrough remade adding the missing content. |image= |border=blue |style= }} I attempted to remake Template:NoWalkthrough, and the above is the result. I tried to make it so that it shows that video of the levels are still allowed on the page, but they are not meant as walkthroughs and the reader should refer to the text for a full list of strategies and such. It would go just under the "Levels" section of the page. Was wondering if that was what you had in mind. 06:29, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :I thought "Alternatively, videos may be replaced with an overall screenshot of a level." would cover that, as it says that videos can be replaced with a screenshot if a user sees that it works better for that particular page. However, I added that last sentence based on what you said. Is that what you mean? 05:33, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Forum:The WIP problem#Motion for Closure Thank you for your dedicated participation in this forum. It looks like we can come to a resolution now. Passing time. Let's solve this problem! SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 19:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome:Featured_Article#Giant_spike_ball Hi NOBODY, it's the 15th of October. Time for a new featured article. Can we change it? =) SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 20:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Release of Flightless Since we happen to have a preview released now, should we hold a trial of the new WIP rule? SQhi'•'''(talk)Ruby 00:23, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Two player I know how to complete all the images, and the second one consists in throwing your ladder so it gets the gem. In the first one, I think that you need to go down meanwhile you're using the ladder to push a button, but I don't exactly remember it. 16:05, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :For the two button puzzle, you place your ladder on the moving platform, stand on the first button until the ladder falls to the floor, then stand on the second button to push the ladder into the gem. Aaron Steed said in an email that all the puzzles are possible in 1 player, and I know because I've completed them all in 1 player. 16:40, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Like they said above Ah, that's a huge spoiler,probably one of the best puzzle moments of the Flightless demo. Anyways, Takeshi and Santi are right. That second puzzle requires you to send a ladder down, not the duck. Alternatively, you could bring out the second player, which is a workaround to the solution, but bringing the ladder down means you can get the gem without risking the loss of health. A clever puzzle, I must say. I suppose having two players is helpful (teamwork!), but yes, all gems can be collected with only one duck. That's pretty much it. Where on the article am I going to add this? It seems as though each "room" section describes the look of the room and the videos are the ones explaining how to get the gems. I've put together a short video for a more visual explanation on how to get the gems with one duck in the areas you said were only possible with two. zprPviUtMxI 23:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: The video problem We should probably start a forum thread first; it will be easier to gather consensus rather than in a blog post. If mostly everyone participates, we should be able to sort out any minor issues and such within a week or so. Once we add the new rule to the policy, videos for personal use will begin to be deleted from the Wiki, with a short grace period to allow users the chance to replace any video codes they wish to keep. I guess a new proposal could be opened now; Forum:The WIP problem is close to conclusion. 00:04, October 19, 2012 (UTC)